Sparrows will fly
by Blood fall901
Summary: Grace sparrow is the adoptive daughter of Regina what will happen when grace finds Emma and brings her and her family back to storybrooke.
1. Sparrow

Authors note- This story takes place after season 6 tells the story what everybody has been getting up too. I own grace sparrow not ouat characters thanks for reading.

* * *

By now you know the most famous tales of the legendary heroes and villains who fought the epic battle that saw their happily ever afters coming true. but now Let me tell you a tale of the vampirates and let truth be told this time the story has no happy ending.

Emma was having a nice time away from being the saviour spending time with her one true love. The devilish handsome pirate know as Captain hook and her beautiful children Harry hook and Sophia swan. They all lived happily ever after in a big house near the coast although Emma missed her son her parents and friends. She knew she needed to start a new life. Away from the dangers of Storybrooke to giver her children their best chance.

That is until I arrived seeking guidance and help I carefully approached the door trying not to make a sound but I knew someone was secretly watching me. The eyes burning in the back of my neck I quickly ignored the feeling. I knocked on their door. A surprised women opened the door " who are you?" she asked me. "I need your help" I replied. she just stood their for what seemed liked hours she finally let me in still cautious if I was to steal anything. From the kitchen window I could see two children happily playing with their farther it pained my heart I could not for one second remember such joys of being a child.

"Well then saviour lets get down to business" I said smiling my wicked grin.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I Know all about you Mrs Emma swan" I replied giggling furiously at her.

"How?" she also asked.

"You ask too many question" I replied smirking. "I know your family and Storybrooke" I also added.

"Your from Storybrooke" She gasped.

"Yes and your family need you. what do you know about the Demons of the Ocean?" I asked.

"Nothing But my husband may have an Idea" she replied.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked smiling.

"Well he is captain hook" she replied.

"Ok" I gulped.

Emma started to pack her bags she ordered the rest of her family to do the same. She knew if the rest of her family in Storybrooke was in trouble she knew she was the only one to save them.

"Where are we going mummy" Sophia asked.

"Some where new an adventure" Emma explained pulling her daughter in close for a hug. "Go get you coat" Emma added smiling.

"Can we trust that girl?" Hook asked puling his wife in for a kiss.

"Yes" Replied Emma.

Emma did not know if she could trust me but she locked up her house and bungled us all in to her new car and we quickly headed of to Storybrooke.

Emma's car pulled up on the outskirts of the town line a rush of emotions hit her. Fond memory's where leaking back into her mind one single tear escaped her eye.

"where are we?" asked Harry.

"Me and your farther old home" Emma silently replied.

We all headed to granny's dinner hoping to meet up with someone familiar in the right handed corner sat David, Snow and toddler Neal having breakfast they had not spotted Emma yet. Snow glanced up to see Emma slowly approaching their table.

"Emma it's so nice to see you" Snow sadly said.

The hole dinner was in shock the lost princess had returned had nobody had any words to speak. Feeling like a lose end in the mix I decided to leave for a big family reunion I also did not want to reveal my plan just yet. I quickly exited the dinner.

"What are you doing here?" Nervously asked Snow.

"Well that girl with the long brown hair and leather clothes said that you where all in danger" Emma explained.

"Where have you been for all these years? " asks angery looking David.

"I was traveling" replied Emma.

"And you did not think to tell us" asked David

"Swan I thought your parents said it was ok for us to go" hook asked jumping in.

"No she did not ask she just left" replied David.

"we went looking for you" Snow explained dripping down her tears.

"I'm sorry but if I had asked you would not have let me leave" Emma tried to explain.

"You silly girl of course we would everyone was worried" David replied.

Emma knew she had made a terrible mistake and wanted to fix it but she also knew her emotions where all out of balance.

"Can you forgive me?" asked nervous Emma.

"Of course Emma we love you" replied Snow wiping her tears away.

"I love you too mom and dad" trembled Emma pulling her parents in for a tight hug.

Emma saw this as a perfect time to introduce her parents to their new grandson and granddaughter.

"Mom and Dad this is Sophia and Harry your grandson and granddaughter" Emma explained.

Snow and David where lost for words all they could do where pull their grandchildren in tight for a hug. When suddenly Regina strolled though the door carrying a bag which contained children's clothing she also had a worried look on her face she was quite surprised to see Emma standing in front of her.

"Hello Mrs Swan what a surprise" Regina gasped. Where have you been? And who are these children? She also added.

"I was traveling and this is my son and daughter"Emma explained. " where's Henry " she also added.

"He left for college" Regina explained. "He was so upset when you abandoned him" Regina sadly added.

"Im so sorry a which I could make it up to him" Emma silently said. "Who does that bag belong to"she also asked.

"My adoptive daughter Grace sparrow she has ran away again" Regina worriedly explained.

Meanwhile I stared out to the horizon from the docks Grace the fearless pirate of the know sea will finally have my revenge. Hoping my pirate ship the black peal will once again find me...


	2. Vampirates

I sat down at the docks but I knew I needed to return home soon my foster mom Regina would soon be looking for me and would become very angry to find me near the lake as she had forbid me to go near ever since I nearly drowned I know it is very silly but I was only nine at the time and now she think it will happen again. That is until I saw the blacken shadow of a pirate ship it awoke me from my memory it was like no other I had ever seen "Oh no" I thought it was the demons of the ocean. The vampirates they had arrived for me to punish me for my dad crimes.

The pirate ship was now fully in view.I knew better then to stand and stare. A sudden sharp pain rushed past my side I looked down blood rushed like a pool. I still had strength to slowly walk back to the dinner.

"You saw Grace?" Asked Regina.

"Yes she brought us back to Storybrooke" Emma replied.

"Why?" Regina also asked.

"She said something about demons of the ocean" Emma replied.

"Who are they?" asked Snow.

The dinner door suddenly opened and in walked Mr Gold and belle and their baby Gideon they had happy smiles that is until they saw Emma, Hook and two unknown children standing with fear in front of their faces.

"Emma what are you doing here?" asked Mr gold.

"That does not matter we need to find Grace" fretted Emma.

I opened the door to the dinner I was weak and pale slowly losing consciousness.

"Dad get the children out of here!" Shouted Emma.

David bungeld Emma children out of the back door.

"What happened?" mumbled Emma.

"Pirates" I wheezed.

My eyes slowly closed shutting my heart down making me fall to the ground locking me in a dream.

"Grace!" shouted Regina.

"Is she dead?" Emma asked slowly.

Mr Gold bend down trying to see if he could hear a heart beat.

"There is no heartbeat" Replied Gold.

"Look at that gash at her side" pointed out Snow.

meanwhile in my dream which I continued to have each time I died was my farther drinking rum and sailing around in his ship the black pearl he did not seem to mind anybody or me his five year old daughter. The memory soon blurred I then saw the vampirates capturing Emma's children and sword fighting with her dad I knew that he would not stand a chance I need to heal and wake up.

"What are we going to do?" Sobbed Snow.

"I don't know?" muffled Regina.

I slowly started to feel my body heal my heart was pumping my eyes suddenly shot open their was no time to stop and talk I need to save Emma children.

"Grace come back!" Shouted Regina.

"How is she still alive? We just watched her die" asked Emma.

"I'm guessing she can't die" explained Mr Gold.

"We have got to go after her" Commanded Regina.

I knew where I had to go I was in hot pursuit of the Vampirates with Emma, Hook, Regina and Gold behind. I reached the docks to the black pirate ship it was very unusual for the vampirates to be out in the middle of the day for the fact that I knew they hate sunlight I saw Emma's children being rushed on to the ship their hands bound and mouths taped.

"Harry, Sophia!" Emma screamed.

"Somebody hold Emma!" I shouted.

I jumped over and unhooked the only speedboat in the dock. At full speed I charged after the ship.

"What is she doing? she going to get herself killed" Exclaimed Mr Gold.

I arrived on the ship looking for Emma kids they where nowhere to be seen.

"Funny seeing you here" a voice said giggling mischievously.

I knew that voice pretty well it was my old friend fury nightshade.

"Where are the children?" I pleaded.

"They are safe" he replied. "I will make sure of that" he added.

"please give them back or I will have to make you. It's me your pirate crew want" I explained.

"Bring us your farther and we will release the children" he explained. "Don't worry I won't let anybody harm them" he added.

I had no choice but to leave I knew better then to pick a fight with vampirates. But I knew I would find them again. I quickly hopped back to the speedboat and headed back to docks. I jumped out of the boat to a tight hug from Regina.

"Don't you ever do that again!" shouted Regina.

"where are Harry and Sophia" asked Emma.

"Still on that ship I could not rescue them you never pick a fight with a vampirate". I tried to explain.

" I swear if they get harmed" Emma angrily said.

"Emma calm down" Regina command.

"I promise I will get your children back but first we need to see if David isn't harmed" I explained.

"I have a question how did you know where the children were going to be?" Asked Gold.

"I had a vision" I explained. "But now we need to find David and go find my father" I gulped...

* * *

Authors note- thanks for reading. I hope David is ok. why is grace adopted? and will they find Emma children.


	3. Dark island

Everybody had decided to go find David. Meanwhile I was on my way to Mr Gold shop I was prepared to offer the dark one a deal. I slowly opened the ancient looking door.

"Hello dearie what can I do for you?" Gold asked.

"I need some magic" I replied.

"All magic comes with a price dearie" he chuckled.

"I know and I'm prepared to pay it" I angrily said.

"what do you need?" he asked.

"A magic bean" I replied.

"And how do you know that I have magic bean's?" Gold asked.

"Listen I'm not like my farther I'm not afraid of you" I challenged.

"Ok one magic bean in exchange for a favour" he smiled.

"Deal" I angrily replied before storming out of the shop clutching the magic bean. I knew I need to steal a ship and go after vampirates and Emma's children.

Back at Snow's David was recovering from the small cuts he had gotten from the fight he was angry.

"We need to save them" David said.

"I agree" Hook also said. "The vampirates are trouble" he also added.

"Why who are they?" asked Regina.

"Vampires who sail the sea I met them once before I came to Storybrooke and I regret to say Grace sailed around with them a bit" Hook replied.

Emma just stood numb down to the bone Hook pulled is wife in close for a tight hug.

"Where is Grace?" asked Snow.

"I don't know I saw her heading to Gold's shop" replied Hook.

"what!" shrieked Regina. "We need to find her" she added.

"No need dearies" Gold spoke appearing in a black smoke. "I know where she is" he added.

"where?" asked Regina.

"The docks" Gold calmly replied. Covering everybody in huge cloud of black smoke.

Meanwhile I got prepared to set sail I knew everybody would be angry but I need to find my farther. I untied the ship rope and started to drift out to the middle of the lake when suddenly a black cloud of smoke appeared which contained Gold, Regina, David, Snow, Emma and Hook each person carried their individual weapon and changed their clothes .

"What are you guys doing here? I asked.

"We are coming with you" commanded Regina.

"Are you sure? I asked. "Where I am going it is a dark place and you may not return home" I added.

"We will do what ever it takes to reunite this family" Snow replied.

"ok" I said.

I set of the ship throwing the magic bean in to the lake. The ship plunged down into the portal.

* * *

Sophia and Harry POV

"I want my mum!" screamed Sophia.

"I know" muffled Harry. Pulling Sophia in for a tight hug.

They where in a dark room their only source of light was lamp. The curtains where closed and lack of oxygen where making them lose conscience.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Emma.

The ship sailed over dark waters pulling depression and despair. My hand steady at the helm sailing it to the soul of vampirate island.

"I'll take charge of this ship now" commanded Hook. "It no work for little girls" He added.

"Yes I think it best" Regina replied. "We don't want to crash into any rocks" She added.

"This is my ship captain if anybody hates this idea then you are welcome to swim for it" I chuckled.

* * *

 **Regina Pov**

"This is my ship captain if anybody hates this idea then you are welcome to swim for it" Grace chuckled.

who is this girl? she is not the same sweet innocent girl that I had raised I wonder if the dark temptation of this island will leave her falling in her dark past. I need to keep her into the light don't worry I will protect you.

* * *

I pulled the ship up to the dock and hung the rope around old blackened rotten tree. I had time to change my clothes with a swipe of my hands I changed my outfit to my battle armour the colour was mostly black with hits of red to blend in with the island and a sword strapped to my waist. we all climbed inside a smaller boat and headed to shore.

"which way do we go?" asked Snow.

"Follow me" replied Hook. "I know where to go" he added.

"How?" Emma asked.

"I've been here before it was years ago" Replied Hook.

"Well then let's go" advised David.

They all head off a few centimetres I knew where they where all heading to castle to see king of vampirates. I hung back Regina spotted this and everyone stopped to look at me.

"Are you coming?" Asked Regina .

"No" I calmly replied.

"Why?" asked Snow.

"The king won't help us" I replied.

"Yes he will" Emma angrily said. "He has too" She added.

"Come on we have not got all day" pleaded Regina.

"I won't stop you from going but I'm not!" I shouted.

"I'm your mother" complained Regina.

"I don't care and you are not!" I screamed. Covering my self in a huge cloud of red smoke.

* * *

 **Regina Pov**

"I don't care and you are not" Grace screamed.

I stood shaking it hit me hard. My only daughter hates me.

"Where did she go?" Emma asked.

"I don't know?" I replied.

"We can't worry about her now we need to see the king" Snow sniffled pulling Regina in for a hug. I Quickly pulled away it was not the time for bloody hugs not only did we have to find Emma children but now grace too.

"Where's Gold?" I quizzed.

"I don't know" replied Emma. "Lets go" she added charging of into dark woods. we had no choice but to follow.

* * *

I was so angry I need to cool off I knew I need to find the ship again and rescue Emma children I sharp chill shivered up my spine branches creaked and groaned. I knew somebody was watching me.

"Who there?" I shouted.

"Relax it only me dearie" replied Gold emerging from trees.

"Why did you follow me? " I asked.

"Have you forgotten your deal?. I want my favour" he chuckled his wicked grin.

 **Authors note- Thanks for reading;]. Character's with Pov is that Character. Other bit are Graces Pov. Next time we will see Graces past :} yay**


	4. Revenge

**Grace's past nine years ago**

The ship sailed over the murky water. The sail where up and the wind was at full speed I had only just gotten over the sadness of losing my family my mother and father. my father had dumped me of on this sick pirate ship and could not care less about me as for my mother she abandoned me as a baby . I have nobody except my best friend fury nightshade. This is my crew my family since the proud age of six I'm nine now and life could not be better.

"Hi Grace" Fury said. "Come on we have not got all day" he added.

"Coming" I replied. I pulled the boxes of gunpowder of the lower deck and took them to main deck. I noticed the sky it look greyer the usual.

"Fury look at the sky" I gulped.

"Get down!" shouted Fury.

The darken sky had turned fierce bolts of lightning striking down onto the ship flinging and knocking it sideways. The sea become alive spiting like an untamed cat and the cloud covered the sky.

"Come on we need to get below deck!" shouted Fury.

The crew members ran toward under deck I followed after from behind but unknown to me the ship swayed plunging me into the cold black water.

"Grace!" Fury screamed.

I could not swim against the current it wade me down I felt like I was falling under the water I could only hear a muffled voice.

"I will find you!" The muffle voice cried.

The next few hours where a blur I could only remember the terrible storm I awoke to strange white building. "where am I?" I thought.

"She's awake" unknown voice said.

"Where am I? And who are you? I asked.

"I'm Regina and this is Snow" The women replied. "Who are you?" she also asked.

"Grace, Grace sparrow" I replied. "Nice to meet you" I grinned.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"What kind of favour did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I need you to destroy the vampirates" Gold replied.

"Why?" I huffed.

"I want my revenge" Gold bellowed.

"I won't help you!" I Shrieked walking of into the distance all of a sudden my feet weighed like heavy stones down to the floor.

"Not so fast dearie" he cackled. "You made a deal now you have to pay the price" Gold explained lifting me up into the air.

"We thought you had changed but clearly your wicked ways motivate you" I questioned.

"You thought wrong dearie" Gold smiled plucking his hand into my chest ripping out my half blackened heart.

* * *

 **Regina POV**

We continued up to vampirate castle. The branches rustled from behind them somebody or something had followed them.

"Who's there?" "Show your self" I threatened.

There where no more movements who ever was there had left. There was quick swoosh of a shadow.

"I thought I would find you here" The shadow mocked.

"Show yourself" I warned summoning a fire ball.

The shadow turned into a young boy his hair was as black as coal and his features where refined. I recognised him straight away is was the boy who had kidnaped Emma's children.

"Where are my children" Screamed Emma pulling out her sword.

I quickly griped Emma's hand and held her back.

"Calm down Emma we need him alive" I explained. "let the boy speak" I added.

"Your children are safe" he explained. "I needed to find you regarding somebody on this island that you know" he added.

"Who?" asked David.

"Grace sparrow" he chucked.

"What about her" I asked.

"She needs your help" he explained.

I was too numb to reply I need to have few minutes but I also knew we had no time to do so.

"why what happened?" asked Snow.

"Grace is a dear friend to me I don't want her to get hurt she made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to get here. I fear he going to do something to her" he explained before vanishing.

* * *

I picked myself of the ground I no longer had a heart I knew my actions where foolish but could help not feeling all of this was my own fault.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Kill the vampirate king" he replied.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I questioned.

"I would but we both know only a curtain weapon can kill the king" he chuckled.

"what has that got to do with me? I challenged.

"You hid the weapon in the castle" he replied.

"Oh" I gulped.

I started my long trip up the steep mountain road to castle I finally arrived it looked quite abandoned from the last time I had seen it. My ears picked up foot steps I knew I had to hide I quickly found a bush to hid behind I saw many shadows I heard muffle voices.

"Are we nearly there?" asked a familiar voice.

The voice was very familiar to me from out of the bushes Regina, Emma, Hook, David, Snow emerged.

"Yes we are here" replied Hook.

The heroes entered threw the castle gates I closely followed them making sure the could not see me. soon as I had gotten past the guards I knew I had to find the weapon.

I headed of to east wing.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

"Who's go's there?" asked the king.

"Sorry to interrupt you your majesty but we need your help" explained Emma.

"Your not vampires how did you get here!" boomed the King.

"By a portal" I replied.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"One of your pirate ship crews had kidnapped my children" replied Emma.

"Which one?" he questioned.

"we don't exactly know but a boy with black hair works on the ship he knows my daughter Grace sparrow" I replied.

"Oh I know him Fury nightshade he seemed to have a crush on that sparrow girl" king replied.

"Can you help us or not" asked Snow.

"No I can not I don't control the pirates on the island I just maintain it" he replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Emma worriedly asked.

* * *

Meanwhile I had found the weapon it lit up on the slightest touch you could turn it into any weapon you would like I knew I had to turn it into a bow and fire it from a long distance. I headed of to throne room. I quickly arrived a set up aim. I could see Regina, Emma, Hook, Snow and David talking to king but I had no choice I had to shoot.

My arrow went zooming across the room it struck the king in the chest.

"What was that?" screamed Snow.

"You can come down now Grace" boomed the King.

"I jumped down I wondered how the king survived the shot I could not look my mother in the eye I knew she would be disappointed in me .

"Did you really think that would work after last time" chuckled the king.

"No" I replied.

"Kill her" The king commanded.

"No" screamed Regina. As she and the others tried to run towards me.

"Hold them "Commanded the king.

He sent a fire ball towards me which was to consume me and burn me I braced for the impact...

It never came instead a boy stood in front of me he had black hair I instantly remembered him.

"Fury" I cried.

"Hi Grace I missed you" He smiled...

 **Thanks for reading :]**


End file.
